Everyday (Bon Jovi song)
"Everyday" is a song by American rock band Bon Jovi. It was released as the lead single off the band's 2002 album Bounce. It was written by Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and Andreas Carlsson. edit] Song Style "Everyday" is a song of independence and defiance, similar to "It's My Life" and "Have A Nice Day". Speaking in a video interview, Jon claims, "We went after something that was a little more aggressive than (what) we had done before, but still had a big chorus, and had something to say"[1]. In reference to the song, Richie Sambora added, "Time is the most precious thing that you have, so you should try to live every moment to the fullest"[2]. "Everyday" was later featured on the band's This Left Feels Right album in an acoustic style. edit] Versions #Album Version #Rock Mix (Only found on promo singles and Bounce album samplers) #Music Video version #Acoustic Version (B-side from "Misunderstood" singles) #''This Left Feels Right'' Version edit] Music Video It is said that Joseph Kahn directed the music video for "Everyday", although this is not confirmed on his website. The music video shows the band performing in New Mexico by the VLA Radio Telescopes, while different cities around the world are "hit" by numerous red TV boxes (Bon Jovi appears on the screens as the huge telescopes send out the signal all over the world). The people from these cities seem to be bored, but as soon they watch the TVs, they "start having fun". Important scenes: At London, England, two punks chill out in front of the Big Ben. Wild Savannah in Africa: tribe members jump a skip rope and dances around a bonfire. Agra, India: youths skate aside the Taj Mahal. Havana, Cuba: a girl plays baseball with friends in the middle of the street. Moscow, Russia: TV boxes fall nearby the Saint Basil's Cathedral. New York City, USA: a girl walks and jumps through the window of a taxi at Times Square. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina: people flies paper planes over a soccer stadium. Some border of Israel: a soldier guards the entrance of vehicles. Tokyo, Japan: Harajuku girls play with an hologram of a Pikachu-esque figure in a Tokyo street. Rome, Italy: a couple kisses in front the Colosseum. edit] Chart Success "Everday" peaked at #1 in Canada and Spain, and made the top ten in many other countries, including Japan (#2), The UK (#5), Australia (#5), Italy (#7) and Germany (#7). The song did not have as much success in the US, but did reach #36 on the Radio & Records/Airplay chart, #38 on the Adult Contemporary Charts and #31 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks. "Everyday" was nominated at the 2003 Grammy Awards for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. edit] Track listing #"Everyday" #"Lucky" #"No Regrets" #"Standing" edit] In pop culture "Everyday" is featured on the Madden NFL 2003 soundtrack and is included on Now That's What I Call Music! 11 (U.S. series).